In conventional, an ultrasonic composite oscillating device disclosed in JP-A-11-87437 is known in the related art.
The related art is composed in such a manner that a composite flexure oscillating body is induced by two driving vertical transducers which are orthogonal to each other.
However, in the related art, since excitation of a flexure oscillating rod is achieved by the two driving vertical transducers, it is impossible to provide a high-capacity (large output) vibration energy, and hence the range of application is limited as a wire bonder within 0.7 mm in wire diameter.
Therefore, a high-capacity ultrasonic composite oscillating device has been much needed for ultrasonic processing such as spot joining, seam welding, plastic joining, or metal deformation of metal plate other than wires.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide a high-capacity ultrasonic composite oscillating device by installing a plurality of sets of ultrasonic transducers to a disk-shaped oscillating body is formed of a material with high rigidity so that vibration loss is negligible.